


Примерь меня!

by Riakon



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Glasses, Humor, Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Кёя проверяет, на что именно у Тамаки фетиш





	Примерь меня!

Пролог. 

Новые очки Кёи лежали на небольшом столике. Их чистые, ни разу никем не протертые стекла таинственно сверкали в лучах восходящего солнца. Казалось, что их не касалась ничья рука, и возможно, оно бы так и было, если бы не постоянные разговоры Тамаки о том, как ему нравятся очки Оотори Кёи. Собственно, новые очки Кёе были совсем не нужны, но было одно «но». В последнее время ему все чаще и чаще стало казаться, что Тамаки любит не его, а его очки.

Отчасти он был прав как никто, просто потому, что он не мог не догадаться о том, что у их местного «папочки» просто невообразимая любовь к этим изделиям, улучшающим зрение. Он был готов часами обсуждать форму дужек, вид новых линз или просто новые модели оправы. И в один прекрасный день это просто напросто достало, и он решил проверить с кем все-таки Тамаки спит — с ним, или со своим фетишем. Учитывая то, что у Кёи были весьма обоснованные подозрения, ведь он отказывался спать с Кёей без очков.

Так и появилась новая пара очков на небольшом столике в Клубе Свиданий. А на них появилась бирочка, распечатанная на компьютере, чтобы нельзя было вычислить по написанию иероглифов того, кто написал. Каждый, кто подходил, мог увидеть вполне однозначное приказание: «Примерь меня!»

I. 

Хани шел есть тортики, как ему и поручил Кроль. Это была очень важная миссия — нужно было выбрать именно тот тортик, который ему больше всего нравится, а это, несомненно самое сложная миссия из всех, что выпадала на его нелегкую долю. 

Едва он зашел, как ему в глаза бросились очки, лежавшие без присмотра. Хани посомневался, потому что знал чем чревато трогать вещи Кёи. Все таки три месяца без сладкого это вам не хухры-мухры! Но очки были так одиноки, лежа на столе, что Хани засомневался. 

— При-мерь-ме-ня! — Прочитал Хани нараспев. Ханидзука не мог отказать очкам в этой просьбе. И если что — у него было оправдание! — Тадам!

Хани счастливо рассмеялся, надев очки, и глядя на открывающуюся дверь через увеличительные линзы. Зашедший Тамаки, отправленный за папкой Кёей, посмотрел на Хани, улыбнулся и спросил:

— Как поживает тортик?

— Точно! Тортик! — Внезапно вспомнил Хани и убежал в очках за тортиком, а потом аккуратно положил их на место, и развернул записку. Пусть очки повеселятся!

II.

Мори прошел мимо очков. Залетевший в зал Хани схватился за них, и счастливо приказал:

— Надень, а, Мори!

Тот послушно нацепил очки на нос. Тамаки забежал за отчетом Кёи, мельком взглянул на Мори в очках, сказал «Тебе идет» и пошел дальше. Отчет нужно было ещё обработать.

III. & IV

Каору зашел, посмотрел на очки и улыбнулся. Это было бы интересно — посмотреть на реакцию близнеца на него в очках. Более того — в очках Кёи. В тех самых очках Кёи, которые были едва ли не достопримечательностью в их клубе!

Отмазка на всякий случай лежала рядом: записка была словно пропуском на эксклюзивную вечеринку, к примеру, в дом Харухи, то есть в такое место, куда нет хода простым богачам. Белоснежный кусочек бумаги с распечатанными на нем иероглифами обладал воистину могущественной силой — той самой, которая может при случае спасти от гнева Кёи.

Каору улыбнулся своим мыслям и надел таинственно блеснувшие в свете солнца очки.

Дверь Клуба торжественно распахнулась, но влетел в неё никого не замечающий Хикару, ищущий везде своего близнеца. Хикару внимательно посмотрел на представшего перед ним младшего братца, но не стал его отчитывать за то, что он не мог нигде найти Каору. Он всмотрелся в лицо брата в очках, подошел и страстно поцеловал. 

Каору отметил чисто для себя: «А реакция-то положительная». Это была его последняя связная мысль за все последующее время, потому что в такие моменты брат предпочитал быть семе.

Тамаки потоптался у двери, потер ушибленное Хикару плечо, и решил зайти попозже, чтобы не мешать.

V.

Харухи зашла, посмотрела на очки и слегка покосившийся столик. Перевернула лежащую на нем записку, и удивленно вспомнила свой сон «Алису». Это было необычно — найти что-то в таком роде здесь, в школе, тем более в Клубе Свиданий. Хотя, зная Тамаки, который предпочитал устраивать что-нибудь эдакое, то удивляться следовало поменьше. 

Если бы она была помладше, то конечно, она бы примерила очки только из любопытства, но сейчас, она серьезная девушка, которая не верит в сказки не могла позволить себе подобной глупости...

... Зайдя в Третий Музыкальный класс Тамаки просто опешил, глядя на Харухи в очках. 

— Доченька, у тебя ухудшилось зрение? Пора срочно к врачу! — Сказал он с заботой в голосе, но та лишь улыбнулась, сняла очки и пояснила.

— Любопытно.

Тамаки облегченно вздохнул.

IV.

— Знаешь, Кёя, я сегодня видел всех членов нашего клуба в твоих очках. — Сказал уставший и запыхавшийся Тамаки, развалившись на неудобном, небольшом столике, который был поставлен специально для очков посередине класса.

Едва увидев Кёю в привычных ему очках, Тамаки не удержался и завалил его в прыжке на стол, хотя каким образом он в процессе оказался снизу, его удивляло. Хотя если повспоминать то, как его целовал Кея, и как он сам терся о него, и что одежда была неудобная, из-за чего пришлось подниматься, а потом он как-то занял привычное место под Оотори с поднятыми и широко раздвинутыми ногами, то все становилось на свои места. Вот только Тамаки как-то совсем не хотелось об этом думать...

— И что? — Спросил Кея, перебирая светлые волосы своего любовника.

— И я понял вот что — ни один из них не заводит меня так, как ты в очках. — Признался Тамаки со вздохом.

— А может быть дело не в очках, а? — Улыбнулся наследник семьи Оотори и одел очки. — Может быть, это я твой фетиш?

Тамаки потерся о него снова поднимающимся членом, и загадочно ответил:

— Может быть...


End file.
